Quest for the 12 Ancient Amulets of the Unknown
by Pure-darkness
Summary: (my 1st fan fic....really has nothing to do with anything..) Be-lon stumbles upon two of 12 mystical amulets that in the wrong hands could create a darker world then ever imagined before!.....read to find out how Be-lon stops power hungery humans and dwar


Quest for the 12 Ancient Amulets of the Unknown.......

Chapter I

Be-lon son of Ke-lin

        Be-lon was a young but useful elf, one day his dad had go to Veleing [a small city out side of town] and pick up some Halfling food [that Be-lon loved very much].When he got home he saw his dad talking to some old man[that was small human or dwarf] he had never seen before. Be-lon got a little suspicious was hide in bushes to hear what they where talking about "I need that amulet!" yelled the man, "I gave it to my son he never takes it off form him." said Be-lons dad. That was all Be-lon wanted to hear, so he waited till they went walking and then ran to the house.

            When his dad finally can back Be-lon gave him the Halfling food and said "I heard what you and the man where talking about". His dad was a little upset but a little happy that he did not have to tell his son to run away from home. "Dad" said Be-lon I know I have to go, but I don't know where to go?" Well" said his dad "Go to the human fort of Haligates".

"BUT dad do you even think they will let me in"?" Of course." So Be-lon set of to the ancient city of Haligates. But Be-lon did not know there would be dangerous creatures in the path witch he chose to take.

            "I hope there are not many creatures out here "He muttered to himself. "I need a weapon" he said to himself. "I remember this place it is in ever story and is very dangerous!!" "I have to get through here as quick as possible and hopefully not find many creature" He ventured on until he saw that there was a bright light coming from atop a tree, but also his amulet was glowing too. Be-lon clamed [being very possible to jump] to the top of the tree and found out he had found another amulet. [That was purer gold just like the one he is wearing] He figured he was in more danger than before he came but actually he was more saved [witch comes in the next book].

After he took the amulet [thinking that if he left it there the dwarf or small human would find] he decided to wear so they would not glow [even if they did they would be hard to see].Be-lon saw a black and red thing in a bush and grabbed his bow and arrows. He walked to the bush ready to fire. And then the spider jumped out of the bush and scratched Be-lon's arm but he could still fire the bow. It took him only one shot to take out the spider but he was afraid of a black bear more than a couple of spiders. He came to the path to the cities of Haligate [the human city], Veleing [the Halfling village], and the Liger [the dwarf city]. He started to think about going to Veleing and getting a friend to help get to Haligate.

            But then he thought that he could get his greatest friend in dagger but his friend Gory loves the tales of adventures [who was a warrior Halfling vary rare]. [Even though he has never been on one] Even if he went that way it would take longer but be less dangerous." I could always ask him if he wanted to come and if not I would take the less dangerous path" Be-lon said to himself. He went off to Veleing. He fought several spiders on the way there. He was getting very tried from all of the spiders. Not far from Veleing a black bear spotted him, Be-lon did not notice until a few secios [miles] to Veleing. He tried his best to hit it but he was so tried he could not aim! Be-lon thought this was the end. Until he heard something in the air, it was his friend Gory. Gory was having a little trouble with the beast at first [being a Halfling who wouldn't] but than got it right in the heart. "Come on Be-lon I know it is you" said Gory." I am surprised to see you alive and well" joked Be-lon." Ha ha nice one!" laughed Gory. Gory took Be-lon in and Be-lon asked Gory if he would come to Haligate with him.


End file.
